Yūhi Shinatsuhiko
Yu-Hi Shinatsuhiko (士夏彦 雄飛, Shinatsuhiko Yūhi) is a God that resides in Sakurashinmachi. He is Mariabell's protector God and is the ward mayor. He is the older brother of Yae Shinatsuhiko. Appearance Yūhi takes the form of a little boy of about thirteen years of age. He has gray hair with one strand of hair between his eyes. He has yellow eyes in the 2008 anime, but carmin or kinda reddish and purplish eye color in the 2013 Yozakura Quartet: Hana no uta anime. He has a wide mouth, and he is often seen with a cigarette in it. He wears a black middle school uniform with a lilac bow in the 2013 anime, hereas in the 2008 anime, it is perceived as dark blue, with a blue bow. The uniform consists of a top that is a regular sailor's uniform, with white stripes, short pants and high boots, all the same color as mentioned before depending on the anime version. He also wears a cap on his head and medium length gloves of same style and color. In his adult form, Yuhi is much taller and wears a light suit with a tie. Personality Yuhi in daily life appears as a very tranquil and chill guy, with a nuanced bon-vivant side, demonstrated through the little pleasures of life he likes to take such as in smoking, drinking a beer once in a while with humans, and women. The first thought of Juli as a teenager when first meeting him, was that he was "too casual", and after some minutes, "irresponsible". His way of introducing himself or greeting women is done very frequently by means of molestation or sexual harassment, done by him in his child form. In this way, it makes him take the little pleasures of life as described before, succeeded imediattely after with abrupt suffering indulged by the women who beat him up. That being mentioned, his most prominent aspect of his personality is described as being a perverted womanizer. Yae also refers to him as the "God of Women". Nevertheless being chill, probably out of his own ethical foundation and love for humans, he is strict and solid with his beliefs, and he might show once in a while divine wrath, when violent or criminal acts of humans or youkais against his friends or others, enrage him and pushes him to inflict severe divine punishment... When this happens, usually Mariabelle urges him to take it easy and he chooses a more merciful way to act. Most probably because he is a god, his personal life and space are very well reserved, and maintained secret to other characters. Adding this to the divine knowledge beyond human comprehension that supposedly gods have, makes him utterly enigmatic, and as if he knows more than could say. He also believes that is part of a god's dignity, not to interfere through actions, in order to maintain the status quo of the god, paraphrasing him, the unreachable place of gods, and demands his sister to do so. But because he is kind or has love for humans, he tries his best to help the just ones, within the limits of a god's conduct, giving as much information as he permits himself, and sometimes contradicting himself and wanting to act. He shows a lot of worrying about the city and people of the city. Underneath his uninterested appearance, he acknowledges having sometimes a weak heart, and has excused himself in the past with the phrase "The gods are fickle.". He has great fighting abilities. But he likes to be playful, and can trick humans in a first impression that he might not be so skillful as he is actually is. If he does this in fighting he might do this as well in other fields, such as knowledge, and ethical thought. We are not certain, just conjecturing, he's tricky. One thing we might know is that he sometimes when he has affection for things or people, he might not assume and might hide it, through words. At least that was what happened with Mariabelle in the XVII century, with him saying "I don't like moody chicks.", and then reusing the same phrase explaining he actually cared. History Yuhi was a land god for Sakurashinmachi for forty to fifty years before departing to explore the world. Yuhi creates Yae Shinatsuhiko as a parting gift to Natsufumi Hiizumi, to serve as a land goddess in his absence but Yae decides to travel with Yuhi instead. At some point during their travels, Yuhi and Yae encountered a fallen blacksmith and exorcised him. As precaution, Yuhi sealed a sword forged by the blacksmith to prevent it from being sharpened. Several centuries later, during the year 1638 of the Edo period of Japan, while wandering, Yuhi and Yae encountered V Calvani F and Mariabell and are able to defend them from pursuers. Yuhi and Yae decided to escort them to their destination of Sakurashinmachi. Along the way the group encountered Chiaki Hiizumi, whom they asked for directions. Upon returning to Sakurashinmachi along with Chiaki, a girl named Nana falls. Yuhi is forced to exorcise Nana himself upon learning of Chiaki's refusal to use Tuning. Later that night, Mariabell speaks with Yuhi upon the rooftops about him being a god and her an artificially undead human. Mariabell explains that without her father, that she slowly rot away with his care. During their conversation, she and Yuhi are ambushed by Akane the leader of their pursuers. After Akane kidnaps Mariabell, Calvani, Yae, Chiaki and Yuhi are captured as well. Yuhi offers Mariabell to continue living with him and becomes Mariabell's Guardian Deity, replenishing his god powers. Yuhi used his restored powers to save Mariabell and exorcise Akane. During the aftermath of the events, Yuhi created a nurse outfit for Akane who had decided to help Calvani as a yōkai doctor. Akane disliked the outfit and gave it to Mariabell, who would later pass it down to her descendants who moved to Sakurashinmachi as youkai doctors. Yuhi, Mariabell and Yae picked up Juli at the airport when she first arrived in Japan. At the airport Juli to Yuhi not to treat her as a child, to which he responded by peaking under her skirt and stating she still a child. Juli threw Yuhi off of her and Yuhi introduced her to Machi Yarizakura. Upon hearing of their scuffle, Machi had the two spar with each other to let Juli vent anger. Plot Abilities Prediction: Gods know everything about the world and as such are able to accurately predict future. Exorcism: Yuhi is able to exorcise fallen beings, functioning similarly to the Hiizumi clan's tuning. Relationships Mariabell Yae Shinatsuhiko Trivia *His hobby is making cosplay for Mariabell. *He likes food that is made of flour, Akiyuki Nosaka (a musician), Nasu Nakanishi (an entertainer) and Tetsu-chan (an Uchi-P member). *He is vulnerable to sunlight. Category:Characters Category:God Category:Male